1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to processing of information within computer systems, and more particularly to restoring data to target computer systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The process of restoring or transferring data to a computer system is often problematic. One frequent problem relates to device drivers. For example, problems may arise if the “target” computer system (that is, the computer system on which data is to be loaded as part of the restore/transfer) has different hardware, etc. from the “source” computer system, on which the data to be restored was originally stored. In this example of “dissimilar system restore” (DSR), different device drivers may be needed on the target computer system than were used on the source computer system.
One such problem in performing DSR relates to obtaining and installing device drivers for certain target devices deemed necessary to boot the target computer system using the restored operating system (that is, the operating system that is desired to be installed on the target computer system). If the operating system that is being used to restore the target computer system (the “restoring” operating system) does not have functionality to determine whether devices running on the target computer system are within certain predetermined “device classes,” the DSR process can become complicated, requiring substantial human intervention to complete. Such intervention not only makes DSR susceptible to error, but also can cause substantial delays in completing the restore process.
An improved approach to DSR and other restore operations is therefore desired.